User talk:Matteo466
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ikariam! Thanks for your edit to the Slinger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jrooksjr (Talk) 19:32, October 27, 2009 WYSIWYG editor Please turn off your WYSIWYG editor by unchecking Enable Rich Text Editing in your under the Edit tab. - it is undoing our tables - we try to keep table information going horizontally | data || data || data as much as possible and not vertically | data | data | data whenever we can, we know there are a few templates that do not work well horizontally, and it is ok for them to be in the vertical format when used. -- 16:01, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Category:Italy servers Thanks for adding the forum links but you put the same link for Eta and Theta (they should not be the same). -- 20:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Costs for Cargo Ships above 160 ships I noticed that you have added, to the page " Cargo Ship/Costs ", some costs for additional Cargo Ships above 160! I am curious as to where you got the costs for these additional ships, is Patch 0.4.2 (Phase 2) on the test servers or are you filling them in by using the formula that is on the page? -- 18:27, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- The reason why the table is there for Cargo Ships above 180 is because, if you have 160 cargo ships (the current max) and have friends (let us say they are maxed with maxed levels) you will still have to purchase the last 20 ships and they will cost you gold . I do not believe that you will pay the 161'st thru '''180'th cargo ship prices for the '232'nd through the '252'nd cargo ship, after the patch goes thru and gives you your free ships from your friends. -- 16:00, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- With '''Friends you can get 72 free ships (252 - 180 = 72). At the moment I have 111 ships. What I was saying or rather what I was asking was this: : If I have 111 ships and I did get the 72 free ships for a total of 183 ships. If I buy the next ship, would I pay the price for the 112nd ship or the price of the 184th ship? -- 22:12, February 26, 2011 (UTC) After, reading what you said (again) and looking at the picture, I understand now what you were saying. I adjusted the template on the Cargo Ship/Costs page to show this now. -- 23:18, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Errors in Ship images When I go to my Shipyard in-game and look at the images vs the names, the old Paddle-Wheel-Ram has been renamed to the Steam Ram and the new ship is the Paddle Speedboat -- 13:49, December 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ah, those images! I did not make those images, they came from the [http://boards.en.ikariam.com EN.ikariam.com forums]! I will be removing those images, they were just temp images until the new patch came out. Now that Patch 0.4.5 has been released, I can remove them. -- 17:56, December 21, 2011 (UTC)